September
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Sanji erre dans cette ville aux allures fantomatiques. Il échoue dans ce café et une chanson lui rappelle tous les bons moment qu'il a partagé avec Jabura, le fait espérer. Pourquoi l'âge devrait-il être un obstacle ? [UA]


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Oda. La chanson sur laquelle j'ai écris cet OS se nomme "**September**" est à Earth, Wind & Fire. Je vous conseille de l'écouter en lisant mais ce n'est que mon avis.

Rating : K +

Pairing : Sanji x Jabura

Ndla : Le froid de Décembre, l'atmosphère, une constatation à propos de Sanji et Jabura… Avec une excellente chanson pour rassembler le tout et voici une… Song Fic ? Je ne sais pas si on peut l'appeler comme ça. Oui certainement. Il y a peut-être un peu trop de texte pour qu'elle soit qualifiée ainsi.

Navrée, un peu de pessimisme… Toujours à cette période de l'année. C'est passager mais l'effet boomerang est assez pénible. Je suis navrée pour les fautes éventuelles, je ne suis pas passée par ma bêta. J'aimerais éviter qu'elle ait une overdose de Sanji/Jabura et puis j'essaye de la ménager. Même si je suis à peu près certaine qu'elle va me trucider lorsqu'elle lira ses lignes.

Indication : Les paroles en italique sont les sous-entendus. Oui, on parle tous par sous-entendu. La plupart du temps en tout cas. Le tout est de réussir à lire entre les lignes.

Bonne lecture !

**\*/**

**September**

**.**

_C'est niais et chiant... Merde !_

Le jeune homme se trouvait parfois à la ramasse.

Il errait sans but dans la ville, l'air glacial ne se prêtait pourtant pas à la flânerie. Ce léger brouillard qui s'était installé comme une chape de plomb rendait la ville un peu plus sombre. Les trottoirs avaient presque été désertés. Tenant place de personnes, des feuilles étaient tractées par le vent qui charriait un peu de poussière au passage. Jaunies, orangée, dorées, le moindre souffle de vent les traînait sur le pavé. Il se glissait sous les fragiles feuillages et il les soulevait tel des cerfs-volants. Soumises aux caprices de la brise, sous le regard du jeune homme qui était fasciné malgré lui.

Il baissa la tête et la tourna vers le parc, écoutant le bruissement des arbres agités par ce vent glacé. Les rues étaient pratiquement vides, il en aurait été ravi si sa situation n'était pas aussi inconfortable.

Combien de temps il allait rester là ? Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui maintenant. Pas après ce qui s'était passé. Il lui avait fait une de ces scènes !

Le jeune homme tourna les talons, troublé par ce parc morbide complètement vide. Il passait à côté tout les jours pour aller au travail, c'était aussi là qu'il l'avait rencontré. Cette première rencontre incongrue.

C'était insupportable. Il rajusta son échappe bleu marine qui dissimulait le bas de son visage, rentrant son cou entre ses épaules. Le vent s'engouffrait partout. Le froid passager le faisait frissonner. Un de ces froids qui vous donnait envie de rester chez soi, confortablement installé sur son canapé ou dans un lit en compagnie de l'être aimé si possible…

Là, il allait devoir trouver un substitue pour ce besoin de chaleur. Il entrevit, dans les brumes, l'enseigne d'un café-bar. Il ouvrit son caban et fouilla dans la poche intérieure. Il n'avait pas oublié son portefeuille, si il se débrouillait bien, il pourrait y rester jusqu'au soir. Ensuite… Pourquoi ne pas aller saluer Nami ou Robin ? Ses deux amies ne vivaient pas très loin. Elles travaillaient aujourd'hui et la boulangerie que tenait la belle rousse était à l'autre bout de la ville. Il n'avait pas très envie de la déranger maintenant.

C'était décidé. Il traversa la rue et poussa la porte, une petite cloche tinta à son arrivée. Quelques personnes seulement. Pas de couple. Tant mieux. Il s'alluma une cigarette. Il connaissait bien l'endroit, il savait que les employés ne lui souffleraient pas dans les bronches pour qu'il se débarrasse de ce bâton de nicotine. Il repéra le jukebox. Ça, c'était nouveau. La serveuse s'approcha et, notant son intérêt pour la veille machine, lui proposa de choisir sa chanson. Le jeune homme la remercia poliment et commanda la même chose qu'à son habitude. Elle fila au bar.

Il s'approcha de la machine. Irradiant de bleu turquoise, elle était un de ces objets retro qui avait le don de rendre nostalgique. Il avait toujours rêvé d'un posséder une mais c'était tellement cher ! Il sortit une pièce de sa poche et parcourut la liste. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant l'un des titres. Des souvenirs rejaillirent. Troisième rendez-vous.

Il appuya sur le numéro correspondant et glissa sa pièce dans la fente, aussitôt, la musique envahi la pièce.

Date d'aujourd'hui : 21 Septembre… Une étrange coïncidence. Cela faisait un an.

**Do you remember the 21st night of september ?**  
**Love was changing the minds of pretenders**  
**While chasing the clouds away**  
_  
_

Dès les premières paroles, il avait le moral en berne. Il s'installa à une table en voyant la serveuse revenir à petits pas vifs, sa tasse de café à la main. Corsé. Il se sentait fatigué, peut-être qu'un peu de caféine pourrait lui redonner de l'énergie. A moins que ce ne soit son cœur qui soit éreinté.

Troisième rendez-vous… C'était peut-être trop romancer l'affaire. _Sanji, tu te ramollis mon pauvre…_ Ils s'étaient simplement croisés une troisième fois. Dans une boîte de nuit. Soirée spéciale années 70. Cette chanson était passée quand son interlocuteur s'était penché vers lui pour l'embrasser. Un risque qu'il avait prit. Peut-être qu'il le regrettait à présent.

Sa vie sentimentale avait toujours été chaotique. Déçu par les femmes mais pas non plus attiré par les hommes. Il avait comparé tant de fois sa vie d'avant comme un ciel d'orage. Ce trentenaire était arrivé et il les avait chassés. Malheureusement, ils étaient revenus.

Sanji but son café. Puis un second. Un troisième. Son regard allait de sa tasse à l'horloge. Il abandonna l'idée d'aller voir un de ses amis. Il n'avait pas envie de déballer ses problèmes. Il intériorisait ses émotions. Une chose que son… petit ami ne voyait pas. Pour lui, il était juste trop fleur bleu et mettait cela sur le compte de son âge. Pourtant, Sanji lui avait dit qu'il avait été désillusionné par l'amour.

Il termina son café, appelant la serveuse pour lui demander l'addition. Il avait passé trois heures ici, c'était suffisant. Trop de souvenir vraiment.

Ces longues minutes qu'il avait passé à observer l'inconnu qui avait piqué sa curiosité au parc. Après cette première rencontre, Sanji avait tenu à venir au café tous les jours après son travail au restaurant de Zeff, son père adoptif. Cet homme attablé à l'autre bout de la salle, lisant le journal en sirotant pensivement son café… Son apparence tranchait dans le reste de la salle. On n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Parler généralité pour éviter de parler de lui… Sanji savait le faire ! Malgré tout, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il répondait au canon de beauté, il fallait être honnête. Il avait du charme, c'était mieux. Un peu bougon sur les bords.

Sanji entendait encore la musique dans sa tête. Elle tournait en boucle.

**Our hearts were ringing**  
**In the key that our souls were singing.**  
**As we danced in the night,**  
**Remember how the stars stole the night away_  
_**

Il avait l'impression d'être spécial quand il était avec lui. Un âge mûr, cela inspire la confiance, la stabilité. Pourtant, après ce premier baiser, Jabura avait eut l'impression d'aller trop loin, il avait été embarrassé. Sanji l'avait rassuré. Son cœur battait pour un homme, c'était inédit mais pourquoi pas ?

Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu de difficulté à accepter que son amant soit bien plus âgé que lui. Si lui s'en fichait, pourquoi devoir compter le regard des autres dans leur relation ? Pour une fois qu'il trouvait le bonheur, qu'il était sûr d'avoir une vie sentimentale accomplie. Il s'était même dit qu'avec un homme aussi mature, ils auraient les mêmes envies. Sanji ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans les hommes de son âge qui ne pensait qu'à profiter de la vie en écumant les bars, les boîtes de nuit et en enchaînant les conquêtes d'un soir.

Une petite déception, il devait renoncer à une vie de famille. L'adoption n'était même pas envisageable pour le moment. Trop éprouvant. D'ailleurs, Jabura émettait de grandes réserves à ce sujet. Il ne disait pas non mais c'était tout comme, Sanji savait lire entre les lignes. Jabura s'était caché derrière un faux prétexte. A son âge, Sanji ne devait pas encore y penser, il ne comprenait pas les conséquences qu'un enfant aurait sur sa vie. Le jeune homme l'avait laissé dire.

Après tout, Jabura faisait des efforts pour lui. Il n'aimait pas danser mais combien de fois il s'était exécuté à la demande de Sanji ? Ce dernier en riait. Impossible de danser ensemble, Jabura ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait écrasé les pieds du jeune homme quand ils s'étaient entraînés à l'appartement. Sept mois qu'ils habitaient ensemble.

Dehors, toujours ce brouillard, ce vent, cette atmosphère de ville fantôme. Trop c'est trop, il allait rentrer chez lui. Il espérait que son compagnon était à l'appartement.

A peine entré dans l'immeuble, la concierge lui sauta dessus. Elle se plaignit de son colocataire, disant qu'il ne répondait pas à la porte. Sanji était étonné. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Jabura. Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop, c'était leur quatrième altercation. Sous-entendu inquiétante. Celles où les sujets les plus délicats étaient sorties des tiroirs. Sanji promit à sa concierge qu'il irait lui parler.

Le jeune cuisinier avait atteint le deuxième étage, il entendait déjà la musique. Encore elle.

**Ba de ya - say do you remember**  
**Ba de ya - dancing in september**  
**Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day**

Sanji eut un sourire complètement béat. Mince, y avait moyen de se rabibocher ! Il se faisait peut-être des fausses idées. C'était possible. Peut-être que Jabura pensait que tout était fini. Ils s'étaient dis tellement de choses, fait tellement de reproches l'un envers l'autre.

Il grimpa les marches deux à deux pour arriver au quatrième étage. Les murs étaient tout de même épais, il avait dû mettre le son à fond pour que Sanji puisse l'entendre d'ici ! Jabura avait de la chance que son colocataire ait fait changer les serrures la semaine dernière. Il n'avait pas encore remit un double à la concierge sinon elle aurait pu entrer. Quel sermon il se serait prit ! Il n'y échapperait pas mais peut-être serait-elle plus conciliante le lendemain.

Son cœur battait si fort. Il se faisait des idées, forcément. Il doutait devant la porte de son appartement.

**My thoughts are with you**  
**Holding hands with your heart to see you**  
**Only blue talk and love,**  
**Remember how we knew love was here to stay**

Il ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière lui. Aucune réaction. Il vit Jabura sur le canapé dans le salon face à lui. La configuration de leur appartement était bien pratique, l'entrée donnait sur la cuisine, le salon et le couloir menant à deux chambres, la salle de bain. Aucune porte ne séparait ces quatre pièces.

Ils ne se quittaient pratiquement jamais des yeux ainsi. Pensée un peu fleur bleu qui lui ressemblait bien. Traversant son esprit et qui le faisait sourire. Ça amusait aussi Jabura qui était plus austère. Il avait les pieds sur terre. Un peu trop parfois. Même si Sanji était mature, il lui arrivait de rêver et d'être un peu excessif sur les bords. S'il s'écoutait, ils resteraient dans l'appartement. Dans leur monde. Sanji était le seul des deux à avoir un travail, Jabura avait toutes les peines du monde à en trouver. Ce sentiment d'être entretenu le complexait.

Il eut un soupir, repérant la commande sur le guéridon à côté du canapé. Il ne prit pas la peine d'enlever ses chaussures, son cabas ou son écharpe. Il ôta ses gants et les fourra dans sa poche. Il voyait le sommet du crâne de son amant posé sur le bras du canapé. Il lui tournait le dos. Il devait être en plein flash back. 21 Septembre, leur première rencontre. 1er Décembre, leur premier baiser. Seule fois où Jabura lui avait avoué que c'était un coup de foudre qui datait de leur première rencontre.

**Now december found the love that we shared in september.**  
**Only blue talk and love,**  
**Remember the true love we share today**

Il se planta devant le guéridon se saisit de la commande et baissa le son jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne plus raisonnable. Fin de l'immersion pour retourner à cette fameuse soirée. Jabura leva les yeux vers lui en le voyant se pencher vers lui. Regard de l'un plongé dans celui de l'autre. Face à face. A l'envers c'était perturbant.

― Alors comme ça, tu te défoule sur la concierge ? fit Sanji.

_Tu voulais que tout le monde saches à quel point tu es nostalgique ?_

― En rogne autant que ce que j'imagine ? s'enquit son amant.

_J'avais envie de me plonger dans mes souvenirs._

Le jeune homme eut un sourire, un peu timide. Il jeta un œil vers le portable jeté sur le tapis, presque dissimulé sous la table basse.

― Kaku t'as appelé ?

_Tu t'es encore fais rabrouer._

― Il voulait des nouvelles. Comme d'habitude.

_Plutôt oui !_

Encore le même sujet. Sa relation avec Sanji le rendait soucieux sur l'avenir. Un peu trop et Sanji connaissait suffisamment Kaku pour savoir qu'il était le plus à même de recadrer Jabura, son meilleur ami. Il en avait marre de ses doutes, de sa culpabilité. Sanji et Jabura avaient 16 ans de différence et alors ? Kaku encourageait vivement le blondinet pour qu'il s'accroche.

Le cœur du jeune homme était mit à rude épreuve. Jabura en avait conscience, ce qui le rendait plus coupable encore. Un cercle vicieux. C'était les moments de complicité qu'ils partageaient qui les poussaient à rester, à espérer. Et puis l'amour s'en mêlait aussi…

― Bonne promenade ? poursuivit Jabura pour éviter de développer sur sa conversation avec Kaku.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as pu faire pendant tout ce temps ?_

Il savait que Sanji avait une petite idée du contenu. Les yeux brillants de larmes du jeune cuisinier alors que ce dernier sortait pour clore la dispute avait bouleversé Jabura. Encore une bonne raison de culpabiliser.

― Oui mais on se lasse vite quand on est seul. fit Sanji en haussant les épaules. Il fait froid dehors, c'est insoutenable.

_J'aurais préféré sortir en ta compagnie. Il fait bon ici, j'aimerais rester avec toi._

La respiration hésitante, Sanji se demandait si c'était raisonnable de faire semblant. C'était surement pour compenser son manque d'affection qu'il avait transformé cet appartement en nid douillet. Pour que Jabura s'y sente chez lui aussi. Pourtant, il se sentait de trop ici. Quand le jeune homme faisait une proposition pour un changement dans la décoration, un meuble, son amant haussait les épaules et lui disait que c'était son appartement. Toujours cette réserve, cet impression d'être repoussé. Sanji était épuisé par la fuite de Jabura.

A cause de l'âge.

_― _Tu te rends compte ? avait osé lui sortir Jabura durant la dispute. J'ai presque l'âge d'être ton père. Ouvre-les yeux ! Projettes-toi dans seize ans, tu crois sincèrement que tu voudras rester avec un homme qui va disparaître bien avant toi ?

Cet argument avait bouleversée le jeune homme qui n'avait pas su quoi répliquer. Elle lui avait retourné l'estomac, l'avait secoué. C'était tellement absurde. ça n''avait pas dérangé Jabura au début. Pourquoi maintenant ?

_―_ Enfoiré !_  
_

Le seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour répliquer. Pour conserver un peu de sa fierté d'homme alors qu'il était sur le point de laisser cette satanée tristesse l'emporter sur sa colère.

C'était aussi pour cette stupide raison que le trentenaire était mal à l'aise quand il s'agissait de sortir avec lui. Non pas pour lui-même mais pour Sanji. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien penser les gens en les voyants ? Il refusait toute démonstration, même minime, de tendresse en publique. Pas de repas au restaurant, pas de shopping ni de lèche-vitrine vu que c'était Sanji qui payait. C'était là où Jabura voyait sa situation de parasite éclater à ses yeux. Son petit ami ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière.

**Ba de ya - say do you remember**  
**Ba de ya - dancing in september**  
**Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day****_  
_**

― Je me disais… tenta le jeune cuisinier. Que peut-être…

_Comment te le dire sans que l'on reprenne notre dispute ?_

Il voulait tant que ces 16 ans disparaissent ! Le regard des gens était trop présent, prenait trop de place dans les considérations de Jabura. 16 ans. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait l'âge d'être son père ! Il ne fallait pas exagérer, cet argument là rendait cette raison encore moins convaincante. Sanji aimait sa vie comme elle était, pourquoi se compliquer la vie à cause de ses personnes bourrées de préjugés et ne pensant qu'aux apparences ? Pourquoi ces choses seraient plus importantes que les sentiments ?

Sanji mobilisa tout son courage. Il perdait toute son assurance une fois qu'il était devant Jabura.

― Tu ne voudrais pas… Qu'on reprenne comme avant ?

_Je tiens à toi. Je ne veux pas abandonner._

Jabura écarquilla les yeux. Ces sanglots que réprimait Sanji, cette prunelle était prête à laisser échapper une goutte de l'immensité océanique qu'elle contenait. Ils étaient heureux au début, pourquoi tout d'un coup, Jabura était devenu distant ? Cette raison de différence d'âge était complètement foireuse pour Sanji. Il était convaincu qu'il y avait autre chose, que Jabura cachait un autre reproche.

Sanji s'en voulait en somme. Il pensait avoir fauté quelque part et ne trouvait pas. Cette raison inconnue le tourmentait. Il ne la trouvait pas parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Et Jabura n'avait rien fait pour le rassurer.

Culpabilité. Encore.

― C'est à toi de décid…

― Non. C'est à toi puisqu'apparemment, l'âge compte tellement pour toi. T'es le plus âgé de nous deux.

Pas de sous-entendu cette fois. Jabura était au pied du mur.

― Ce n'est pas agir en égoïste de dire tout simplement que tu veux rester avec moi. Sauf si tu restes par pitié.

― Jamais je ne ferais ça, je…

Sanji percevait sa gêne. Ils s'étaient dis ces mots une fois. Après leur première nuit ensemble, au petit-déjeuner. Et puis ils étaient devenus désuets, un peu fades comparé à ce qu'ils vivaient, ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

― Ça me suffit. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Jabura s'assit sur le divan. La musique tournait en boucle. Cette chanson avait tant de significations ! Elle venait d'en avoir une nouvelle. Une de plus.

Il attrapa Sanji par le poignet, l'attirant vers lui. Posant un genou sur le canapé, le jeune cuisinier sentit l'espoir renaître. Cette réconciliation était différente des précédentes.

― Ça te va si on reste ici ?

_C'est inhospitalier dehors, je suis bien ici. Encore plus maintenant que tu es là._

Il suffisait de peu mot pour faire passer le message. Il déboutonna le caban de Sanji de haut en bas. Le jeune homme ôta son écharpe et ses chaussures. Oui, ils étaient très bien ici. A quoi cela servait de se soucier de l'extérieur puisque personne d'autre qu'eux, excepté leurs amis, ne pouvaient comprendre à quel point les différences étaient sans importance ?

Le manteau et l'écharpe jetés, Sanji s'assit et entoura le cou de Jabura de ses bras tandis que ceux de son amant passait autour de sa taille, leurs lèvres se scellèrent.

**Ba de ya - say do you remember**  
**Ba de ya - dancing in september**  
**Ba de ya - golden dreams were shiny days**

Leurs rêves n'appartenaient qu'à eux. C'était cet espoir qu'ils se réaliseraient qui forgeait leur avenir. N'était-ce pas mieux de marcher sur ce long chemin tortueux qu'était la vie en étant accompagné par la personne qu'on aime ?

\*/_  
_

C'est un peu fleur bleu pour moi mais, pour une fois, je voulais écrire quelque chose de doux entre ces deux là. Il n'y a qu'en UA que je trouve cette facette de la relation crédible. Pour le moment. Peut-être aurai-je l'inspiration pour réussir à le faire dans l'univers de One Piece. Ce sera très différent si j'y arrive. On verra bien.

C'est aussi une sorte de coup de gueule. J'ai toujours trouvé débile qu'on juge l'amour en fonction de critères aussi rationnels. J'en ai un peu ras-le-bol que le regard des autres soit aussi important dans notre vie. C'est vrai, faut faire avec mais parfois j'ai du mal. Je me sens mieux retiré du monde extérieur, chez moi. Néanmoins, si les gens étaient moins hypocrites, peut-être que vivre en société serait moins oppressant...

Les hypocrites, les commères, les gens bas de plafond qui se pensent bien sous tout rapport trouveront toujours un moyen pour critiquer et juger les autres pour éviter qu'on les jugent eux. Ils suivent comme des moutons pour se rassurer. Moi, je peux pas être hypocrite, ce qui m'a valu bien des déboires. Et c'est pas terminé.

Bref, passons tout ceci. Je ne fais que jeter un caillou dans la mer. Je me suis lâchée. Cela n'avait peut-être aucun sens, je m'en excuse. C'est à votre tour. Une petite review ?


End file.
